marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elizabeth "Betsy" Ross (Earth-616)
Because Betty Ross (Hulk's wife) has the exact same name, we'd have to break it up somehow. So I'm suggesting a hyphenated last name with her husband's name. Or Elizabeth Ross (WWII) (Earth-616). --Edlicious 00:11, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :New suggestion: :*Golden Girl = Elizabeth "Besty" Ross (Earth-616) :*Betty Banner = Elizabeth "Betty" Ross (Earth-616) :Thoughts? :--Edlicious 11:16, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Info from Comics: Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip In Issue #1, Betsy Ross says she was the "Old Crone" at the curio shop on the night of Operation Rebirth. If this is canon, it opens alot of doors. 1.) This also means that she is Agent "R"/Agent X-13 from that infamous night. 2.) In most appearances, Agent "R" is a brunette. Why would Betsy dye her hair black and then cover it with a grey (older woman's wig)? Theory: coloring error. I found one Cap origin tale where Agent "R" is blonde. ( I want to say Cap #109) 3.) An agent of the Corporation, Veda, claims to be the daughter of Agent "R" (See Captain America #225). Veda could be the daughter of Betsy and her husband The Patriot. We may never know, Veda was disinegrated into dust that same issue. 4.) A photo from that same issue, shows the grossly disfigured face of Agent "R". It looks like she had a bad accident sometime after the war. 5.) Why did Cap not remember any of this stuff at the time (Cap #225)? Why didn't he remember Agent "R" was FBI agent Betsy Ross who he had a relationship with and worked with on numerous occasions? Answer: At the time of Captain America #225, Steve Rogers was still programmed with a number of false memories. You might recall, he didn't recognize his friend and ally Namor when he saw him again in Avengers #4. 6.) This information could all be a ruse of the Corporation or the information from the new Newspaper Strip series could be from another reality, i.e. non-canon. Does anyone have any other thoughts here....?? Batroc 17:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Reletives Should we add in there that she is possibly Red Hulk and Betty's relative, mostly because of the similarity of their names? [[User:Kilo99|'The']]Kilo 21:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Information's already on the page (because it was confirmed in a few places, notably Captain America: Patriot #4). But nothing should ever be added purely because of "possibly". Only confirmed information should be added (sourced, ideally). :--GrnMarvl14 22:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Move page? Anyone against the idea of changing the name of this page to Elizabeth Ross (WWII) (Earth-616)? I think it would be better as it is in line with most other situations where people/teams/etc have similar names both here on the Wiki and how Marvel formats everything. Plus, call me being picky, it's less keys to type and it's faster to type the brackets than it is the quotations (I type over 90+ wpm, I'm just sayin') Thoughts? Nausiated 23:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC)